To Many Things To Say, So Little Time To Say Them
by XSky.x.LimitX
Summary: when Naruto has a deadly disese and has two days to live what will he say to the other naruto people
1. Appointment

Monday

Naruto's Appointment

"good morning" the head nurse said to Naruto."hi, I have an appointment with Dr.Tsunade"Naruto said looking at the secutary."go right ahead the doctor has been waiting for you" she said."thank you" Naruto said politely as he walked through to door."lets see who do we got here, Naruto Uzamaki" Tsunade said looking at the 14 year old."yes thats me"Naruto said looking at the beautiful doctor."okay we need some blood and urine samples, first the urine sample"Tsunade said handing Naruto a small plastic container."theres a bathroom next door"Tsunade said."thank you"Naruto said.After Naruto came back Tsunade ran some blood samples."okay you are free to leave we are all done here, have a nice day"Tsunade said grinning and waving as Naruto walked out the door."yeah you too, and thank you doctor"Naruto said politely."wait if you want you could wait outside the blood sample take a few minutes to revile"Tsunade yelled out the door to Naruto."oh okay I'll wait"Naruto said. Two hours passed and Naruto fell asleep."Naruto Uzamaki Dr.Tsunade will see you now"the secutary called out. Naruto awoke and made his way to the office."Naruto Uzamaki, I have some bad news"Tsunade said almost crying."yes what is it"Naruto said worried."the blood test came back and it turns out you have a deadly disese and your going to die in three days"She said brusting into tears.Naruto in shock left the office and said "thank you for everything Granny Tsunade and good bye hope I'll see you one dayyou know in the sky"Naruto says to her."goodbye" Naruto said to Tsunade as he opened the door and left."goodbye Naruto and I'm sorry"she says under her breath.


	2. Naruto's little slip

Tuesday

Naruto's First goodbye

As Naruto made his way back home he made a few stops.No these were not stops for groceries or a drink.No these were the goodbye stops.First came Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. As he made his way towards them he started to cry.Hinata saw a tear drop to the gound and ran up to him "Naruto, whats wrong" she asked hugging him.But Hinata's hug didnt make him feel better.No it made him even more depressed."hey Naruto whats going on" Kiba yelled from a distence as he made his way towards him and Hinata.Shino followed Kiba."I...I was at the doctor and" Naruto said with a pause."Well what did Tsunade said"Hinata said worried out of her mind.Naruto didnt speak and started to cry even harder.Kiba grabed Naruto by the collor and pined him to the wall "spit it Naruto what did Tsunade say"Kiba said yelling at Naruto."she...she said I'm have a tirmanal disesse...and that I'm going to die...in three days"Naruto said studdering through out the whole thing.Just then Kiba lost his grip and dropped Naruto.Hinata standing in shock started to cry, while Shino tryed to confort Hinata."no this cant be, she has to help you there must be something she could do to save you...cant leave please" Kiba said pounding the wall as he started crying.Naruto politley left Hinata, Kiba, and Shino in sadness and depresion.Naruto made his way home. Seeing the last reaction made him feel worse, so he just desiced to go home and rest.When he got home he found Sasuke watching T.V and Sakura in the kitchen."hey Naruto how was the appointment"Sakura asked in a corious tone."I'm...I'm"Naruto paused as he thoght about Kiba, Hinata, and Shinos reactions and then the words slipped out of his mouth."Tsunade said I have a termanal disese and that I'm going to die in two days"Naruto then dropped to the floor brusting in tears.Naruto heard the sound of the remote that Sasuke was holding fall to the ground and Sakura gasping and start crying."no please Naruto dont leave please"Sakura shouted.Sasuke shreading one tear stood up from the couch and made his way towards his room leaving Naruto and Sakura crying.Naruto could feel Sasukes foot steps and his door slaming shut.Naruto heard tears and crying but they were not from Sasuke nor Sakura."Sa..Skura whos here"Naruto asked in a whisper."everyone, I invited them all over for dinner"Sakura whispered as she bursted into tears again.Just then Narutos heart skipped a beat, but not for love.No but for sadness and fear.Naruto made his way into the room where evryone was sitting down."I'm so sorry"Naruto yelled as he ran for his bedroom and slam the door shut and went to bed waiting for tommarows arraival.


End file.
